


[podfic] I'm Reaching for the Heights

by The_Storybooker



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Breaking Up & Making Up, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, yuri is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 22:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15325770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Storybooker/pseuds/The_Storybooker
Summary: Holy shit, the Internet is right. Otabekdoesthink that they’re in a relationship.





	[podfic] I'm Reaching for the Heights

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'm reaching for the heights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637244) by [sarahyyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyyy/pseuds/sarahyyy). 



> I tried to differentiate between Russian Yuri and Japanese Yuuri through pronunciation—a longer "u" sound and hard "r" for Japanese Yuuri, and a shorter "u" and a soft "r" for Russian Yuri. Hopefully it comes through.

Title: I'm Reaching for the Heights

Length: 12 minutes and 6 seconds

Streaming link: [here](http://www.kairaine.com/im-reaching-for-the-heights-by-sarahyyy/)

Download link for mp3 file (right click and select download): [here](http://www.kairaine.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/07/Im-reaching-for-the-heights.mp3)


End file.
